tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Kimber's Date with the Brainwave Scanner
Characters: Crimson Guard 1930, Jem, Kimber, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Rio, Typhoid Location: Cobra Base - Medical Services Date: 27 October 2008 TP: Jem and the Holograms Summary: Tired of the Holograms' stalling over their holographic technology, Major Bludd decides enough is enough and schedules Kimber to be put into the dreaded Brainwave Scanner. Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. ---- Typhoid finally turns away from micro-managing her techs, to which they utter a collective sigh of relief. Major Bludd stalks down the hallway toward Typhoid's office, his face set in a determined expression. Typhoid is outside her office still, in the main lab, terrorising her subordinates. "Doctor," Bludd intones as he approaches Typhoid. "I need a word." Over Kill looks up at the voices and pauses. Hmm an interesting conversation to spy on. Typhoid is in the lab outside the holding cell of Jem and the Holograms. Major Bludd clears his throat to gain Tyhoid's attention. Typhoid glances over at Major Bludd, and bows in deference to one of Cobra Commander's Inner Circle. "Major," she acknowledges. Major Bludd glances to the holding cell. "How are our guests this evening?" Typhoid glances at the cell full of 80s has-beens. "They've been pretty quiet." Typhoid mutters to Major Bludd, "They look dispirited. I think ready to give Cobra what it want." Major Bludd nods, smiling slightly. "That's good to hear. Let's find out if you're right, shall we?" Typhoid bows again. "Of course, sir." Holding Area> Kimber is in the cell with her sister, looking tired and worried. Typhoid takes a step back, leaning on her cane. Holding Area> Kimber blanches as the attention of the two Cobra higher-ups are directed her way. Major Bludd leers at the Holograms. "Ladies," he says, "I hope you're all comfortable." Holding Area> Jem looks up, and then over at Kimber. "Don't sweat it, they're just toying again, sis."" Holding Area> Kimber says, "I'd be a lot more comfortable at home, Major Jerk!" Typhoid raises one perfectly-drawn eyebrow. Major Bludd laughs, apparently genuinely amused by Kimber's jab. "Well, we can certainly arrange for you to go home, can't we, Doctor?" He flicks a smile at Typhoid, then turns his gaze back to the ladies. "/After/, that is, you cooperate." The humour vanishes from his face. "Give us the information we want. This is your /final/ opportunity." '' Not your daddy's Major Bludd sings, "Let's go into the Scanner, let's go into the Scanner, let's go into the Scanner, and scramble us some brains!"'' Typhoid returns Bludd's gaze evenly, and then peers again at the Holograms through her tinted safety goggles. Holding Area> Kimber sticks out her tongue, and glances at her sister for guidance. Holding Area> Jem shrugs. "I don't care anymore. We'll just have Jerrica give them the projectors. I'm sick of sitting in here." Holding Area> Kimber says, "We'll never cave in to your --" Kimber stops as Jem capitulates. Oh. Typhoid mutters to Major Bludd, "We still have yet to get in contact with Jerrica Benton." Holding Area> Kimber looks at Jem. "What?" Typhoid looks slightly disappointed, although it's hard to tell behind her goggles and mask. Major Bludd smiles at Kimber, nodding to Typhoid's muttered comment. "And how long is this stalling technique meant to last, eh?" Holding Area> Kimber says, "Stalling? It's not our fault you guys can't get a hold of our sister. You prolly hurt her in your big attack!" Holding Area> Jem looks back at Kimber, "What do you mean what?" Holding Area> Kimber frowns at her 'sister' Jem. "You're just gonna give into these creeps? After all this time? What if they've, uh, hurt Jerrica?" "Enough!" Bludd thunders. "We've heard nothing from Jerrica Benton. She's not going to help you, or us. I think it's time for stronger measures. What do you say, Doctor?" Holding Area> Jem says, "Well, it's only a projector. And it's in their best interest to not hurt Jerrica." Holding Area> Kimber frowns. "How can we trust them?" Typhoid's almond-shaped eyes widen in excitement. "Ready and willing, sir! I'll fire up the Brainwave Scanner!" Holding Area> Kimber blanches again. "eep!" Typhoid strides over to the Brainwave Scanner, almost leaving her cane in her excitement. Major Bludd holds up a hand to Typhoid. "Which one would you like, Doctor?" he asks smoothly. Holding Area> Kimber grabs Jem by her sleeve. "Sis! Don't let them scan me! Surely you can have *someone else* at Starlight get them their projectors!" Holding Area> Jem says, "We can't. I just don't know what else to do." Typhoid peers in the holding cell, and indicates Kimber. "Oh. The red-haired one. She seem very likely to produce interesting result." Holding Area> Kimber says, "Have RIO do it! He'll do anything for you, even now!" Major Bludd nods, and steps aside to allow a Viper guard to unlock the cell. Holding Area> Kimber shrinks back against the far wall. She touches her Jemstar necklace, and mutters to herself, almost like she's praying. Holding Area> Jem sighs and touches her earring. Major Bludd stands nearby as the guard steps into the cell, reaching to take Kimber's arm. Holding Area> Kimber squeals as her arm is grabbed. Her bravado collapses like a house of cards. Typhoid warms up the Brainwave Scanner, turning on the adjacent monitors. Holding Area> Jem yells "NO!" and grabs Kimber's arm. Holding Area> Kimber erks as she's made into a human wishbone. The Viper guard tugs Kimber toward the open cell door. "Let go o' her!" he commands. The cell phone Bludd indicated Starlight Music should call rings. Holding Area> Kimber says sweetly, "Jeeeem! Don't let them take me!" Major Bludd shakes his head. "Come, now, ladies, you're only delaying the --" He frowns and fishes the ringing cellphone out of his pocket. Holding Area> Jem says, "Not a chance!" and pulls back on Kimber's other arm. Holding Area> Kimber is pulled back and forth between Jem and the Viper guard. Major Bludd flips the phone open. "Yes?" he says into it. "With whom am I speaking?" (Radio) ' This is Rio Pacheco, of Starlight Music. I've been given authorization to provide Cobra the projectors they've requested, in return for the release of Jem and the Holograms in good health.' The Viper slips an arm around Kimber's waist and pushes Jem away with his other hand. Holding Area> Jem runs toward Kimber and tries to kick the guard through the open door to make him let go. Holding Area> Kimber struggles to get away from the Viper, largely ineffectually. '' Ditzy Kimber rivals Spike as kidnap bait.'' Major Bludd speaks into the phone. "I'll provide you with a dropoff location," he says, glancing to the struggle going on in the cell. "If, that is, your lady friends will ..." He raises his voice, tilting the phone away from him slightly, "stop fighting with my guards." The Viper separates Kimber from Jem and pushes her out the cell door, slamming the door behind him. Major Bludd receives a radio transmission. (Radio) ' How do we know you'll come through with your half of the bargain?' Kimber is yanked out of the holding area. She cowers from Bludd and the Viper. Holding Area> Jem sighs again and sits down, touching her ear. Kimber says, "We'll give you what you want! Just let us go!" Holding Area> Jem sends a radio transmission. Typhoid turns the Brainwave Scanner around on its floor mount, readying it for Kimber. Holding Area> Jem yells to the people outside the cell, "Bring her back and let us go! We're only the band. We don't KNOW anything!" Kimber says, "Yeah! If you can't get a hold of Jerrica, ask Rio! He handles all our equipment! He can get you whatever you need!" Major Bludd smiles maniacally. "You don't," he tells the phone. "But the pretty little red-haired one is about to undergo some ... unpleasant activity. I'll put that activity on pause until we receive the equipment and verify its authenticity. If you fulfil your end of the bargain, I've no reason to harm any of them. If you try to trick us..." he lets his voice trail off. He makes a motion toward the Viper holding Kimber. The Viper claps his gloved hand over the woman's mouth. Kimber mmm mm mm mm mmmm mmms! Is Typhoid pouting behind her mask, at the idea of the Brainwave Scanning put on hold? Nah. (Radio) ' We'll get you what you want. Just don't hurt our musicians.' Kimber struggles ineffectually. Holding Area> Jem stands in the cell, watching Kimber helplessly. (Radio) ' How many do you need, and where do you need them? I'll need a reasonable amount of time to get there, but don't worry -- we won't dawdle.' "You got it, mate," says Bludd into the phone. "We want as many of 'em as y'have." He gives the caller a set of GPS coordinates, then says. "Shouldn't take you more than four hours to reach that destination with the gear. If you're not there by then, we'll proceed with our original plan." (Radio) 'I'll get you all we have on hand at Starlight Music, and I'll get them there in less than four hours. But I swear, if you've harmed one hair on any of their heads, no amount of terrorist thugs will keep me from tearing you apart!' Holding Area> Jem starts pacing Major Bludd smiles into the phone. He chuckles. "Four hours, mate. I'll see ya by then." He flips the phone closed and casually drops it back into his pocket. He turns to the Viper guard holding Kimber. "Put 'er back," he commands. Major Bludd turns to Typhoid. "Four hours," he says. "If we don't have what we want in four hours, she's all yours. I've had done with this foolin' around." Kimber mm mm mms! defiantly, some of her spunk returning now that she's been given a reprieve. Typhoid reluctantly powers down the Brainwave Scanner. The guard reopens the cell door and pushes Kimber back into the cell, locking it again behind her. Holding Area> Kimber stands just inside the cell, and makes angry faces at Bludd and the Viper. Typhoid says, "Will you be require any more of my service this evening, Major?" Holding Area> Jem runs over and hugs Kimber. "Only if this Rio character fails to meet our demands," Bludd replies. "I'll be going myself to retrieve the goods." Typhoid bows slightly. "Very good, sir," she replies demurely. Holding Area> Kimber accepts her sister's hug. Holding Area> Kimber . o 0 ( I will not cry in front of the terrorists. I will not cry in front of the terrorists. I will not cry in front of the terrorists. I will not cry in front of the terrorists. ) Major Bludd bestows a thin smile on Typhoid. "Don't despair, m'dear," he says, "you may yet get a chance to use your precious machine." Crimson Guard 1930 comes striding in, carrying a few items in one of those foil lined bags that pizza places use. She pauses at the crowd, quirking a little bit at everyone "My apologies. I was not aware of a special occasion. I am pulling some extra studies if that's all right. I can keep the guests entertained as well," she offers. Typhoid merely nods to Bludd, and then looks over at the CG as she enters. Major Bludd nods curtly to the Siegie. "Keep them under close watch," he instructs the Viper guards. He turns to Typhoid. "I'll be in radio contact as needed. Be advised I've agreed not to harm the ladies as long as our demands are met, so be nice, yeah?" Holding Area> Kimber says shakily. "Yeah! You'd better!" She tries to keep her lip from quivering. Typhoid says, "I will see they suffer no harm before the time is right." The guards offer Bludd a salute as he turns to leave, growling slightly under his breath at Kimber's outburst. Bludd mutters to Typhoid, "I couldn't say I could blame ya if ya slipped. But don't." Crimson Guard 1930 states, "I won't lay a finger on them. Or hurt them from afar," she notes. "Would there be objections to offering the girls some pizza though? It's fresh," she notes to Bludd in a soft voice, politely. Typhoid mutters to Major Bludd, "Understood, sir." Holding Area> Kimber says sweetly, "P-pizza?" Major Bludd waves a hand dismissively as he stalks out. "Just don't poison them or give them some kind of disease. Unharmed." Mexico/Central America - Central America Mexico is the largest nation in this region, stretching from the southern border of the United States and tapering down to meet Central America. Seven small nations line the land bridge between North and South America: Guatamala, Belize, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Costa Rica and Panama. ---- Rio is at the rendevous spot early, and alone. He has a large truck emblazoned with the Starlight Music logo, and has already unloaded several holographic projectors onto a platform, protected by a tarp. A long, dragonlike vessel cruises in, circling the coordinates Bludd directed it to. When it spies the truck and the goods, it comes in for a landing, alighting gently on the dusty ground. Bludd climbs down from the cockpit and approaches Rio. GAME: Rio PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Rio starts a bit at the appearance of the dragon-like vector, but has his composure back in place by the time Major Bludd emerges. Major Bludd glances at the equipment Rio's laid out. "How many've you got?" he asks. Rio says, "What have you done with Jem and the others?" "They're being held," Bludd replies, "until Cobra determines whether or not you've given us the genuine article here." He waves a hand to indicate the holographic projectors. "And I'm as anxious to get rid of them as you are to have them returned. So let's get on with it." Rio balls his hands into fists, releases them, and balls again. He has 'barely-contained-fury' written all over him. Major Bludd smiles at Rio. "You wanna take a shot?" he asks. "Reckon that'll make y'feel better?" Rio's eyes narrow, but he (for now) doesn't take the bait. "In the time you left me, I dug up twelve projectors of the type we used in the USO show you trashed. This should give you everything you need -- 3D images and sound. You'll need a graphics engine to actually create the images you need, and probably a better soundboard if you want to make them realistic, but I'd have to build that for you custom, and I'd want the ladies back first. For now, this is what you asked for -- the best holographic projectors on the planet, and everything we have at Starlight. Major Bludd nods slowly. "Sounds good. I'll take 'em back and have our techos look 'em over. Soon as I get the all-clear from them, I'll have yer ladies returned to ya. And Cobra'll wanna talk to ya about the graphics, I expect." Rio nods. "Well, as long as the ladies are returned OK, I'll deal with you like I would any other client. I don't like the idea of working with terrorists, but if you keep your word, I'll keep mine." Rio is breathing hard, but keeps his anger in check, although his face is flushed. "You need help getting the stuff loaded?" he can't help but offer. He IS Rio... "Right." Bludd turns and calls to the large vehicle that brought him here. "Six, pop out a handful o' BATs and let's get this gear stowed an' back home, eh?" The Vector makes some kind of odd chirping sound and a door in its side. A half dozen Battle Android Troopers march down and begin gathering the holographic equipment. "Nah," Bludd says, "we got it sorted." Rio's dark eyes widen at the appearance of the BATs. He curses under his breath in Spanish. The BATs take only a few minutes to load the equipment into the Vector, then climb back in themselves. Bludd checks his watch. "True to your word so far," he says. "We'll let you know what the next step is." He begins walking back toward the Vector. Rio says, "The next step better freakin' be releasing my friends!" Shaking his fist in impotent rag, Rio scowls, watching the ship take off before loading up his platform and tarp. Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. ---- Typhoid says, "The redhaired one. She seem most... animated." Holding Area> Kimber quails. Crimson Guard 1930 sniffs as she eyes Kimber. "I suppose," she notes. "It is your choice in the end. Or Major Bludd's." Typhoid says, "Feel free to carry on your dictation." Holding Area> Kimber whines, "Jeeeem!" Holding Area> Jem looks to Kimber. "What?" Crimson Guard 1930 nods at that and goes back to her lasgana ponderously before continuing Holding Area> Kimber shudders, trying to squash down her obvious fear Typhoid tends to other research while waiting for Bludd to return. Cobra-OOC Too deadly for this shirt, Major Bludd says, "Yikes, what're you guys doing to 'em? :)" Cobra-OOC Evil Dr. Typhoid says, "CG is eating lasagna at them." Cobra-OOC Too deadly for this shirt, Major Bludd says, "I see that. That's not the part that confuses me. :)" Cobra-OOC Crimson Guard 1930 hehees Cobra-OOC Crimson Guard 1930 is looking at pictures of murder victims and very graphically describing what happened, how they died, how I determined that and the current stte of teh corpse. While eating Lasagna Holding Area> Kimber nods shakily. "I just hope we can trust that Major Bludd." Major Bludd says, "Typhoid, I have arrived with the projectors. I'll have one brought to your lab so you can examine it." R&D CO Typhoid says, "Excellent, sir. I will have my Techno-Viper examine it immediately." A BAT comes into Typhoid's lab bearing a piece of electronic equipment. It walks up to Typhoid and stops, awaiting orders. Major Bludd walks in a moment later. Crimson Guard 1930 continues reading off the screan, glancing to the BAT with a wave, wiping a little red tomato sauce from her face. Typhoid directs the BAT to take the projector to the advanced electronics lab for examination. Holding Area> Kimber jumps up. "Does that mean we're free to go?" Major Bludd glances to Kimber. "Not yet. Siddown." Holding Area> Kimber sits back down immediately, leaning her head on her fists and pouting furiously. Typhoid bows slightly to Major Bludd. Major Bludd sighs. "I hope you'll have good news for me, Doctor," he says. Typhoid nods. "It may take few hour to ascertain that equipment is legitimate and adequate for our need. If you wish, I can deliver report in morning." Holding Area> Kimber says sweetly, "The morning?" Major Bludd nods. "Do a thorough job, Doctor. I'll await your report tomorrow morning." Holding Area> Kimber frowns petulantly. Typhoid nods. "I'll keep my tech up tonight and make sure you have your report moment you awake, sir." Holding Area> Kimber stands back up. "And then we'll be released?" Typhoid glowers at the whiny American "Very good," Bludd says, pausing to stretch his arms out in front of him, flexing his tired muscles. "When you're to be released, you'll know it." Major Bludd nods to Typhoid and the Siegie. "G'night, ladies." Holding Area> Kimber frowns and sits again heavily, sighing dramatically. Holding Area> Jem says, "One more night. It's only one more night. We gave them what they wanted." Holding Area> Kimber nods. "I hope we can trust them! That Major Bludd just looks evil! What kind of family name is 'Bludd' anyway? What was HIS family known for?" Typhoid nods respectfully. "Good night, sir. We'll have your report for you in morning." Major Bludd turns and heads down the hallway. "It's Welsh," he calls over his shoulder. Crimson Guard 1930 chuckles at Bludd's reply. "It sounds like a common word 'blood,'" she explains further as Bludd leaves. Typhoid smirks behind her mask, and heads into the advanced electronics lab to micromanage .. er, oversee... her technicians. Holding Area> Kimber whines, "I know what it SOUNDS like." Crimson Guard 1930 stares at Kimber coldly. "... What's the problem then?" Major Bludd pauses at the end of the hall to look back at the holding area, one eyebrow raised. Holding Area> Kimber says, "Well, Benton comes from a word meaning 'settlement'... what was Bludd's family -- a bunch of vampires?" Crimson Guard 1930 shrugs "Ask him. I don't know of any Welsh vampires though." She admits simply to that. "Anyways. LIke I said: It SOUNDS like Bludd. Who knows what it means in Welsh?" Holding Area> Kimber crosses her arms and mutters to herself, "Probably Welsh vampires." However, due to the lateness of the hour, she lets the matter drop for now. Holding Area> Jem looks at Aja. "Maybe we shouldn't provoke the captors." Major Bludd gives a mental shrug and turns the corner, disappearing from sight. Holding Area> Aja nods fervently. "I just plan to keep my head down and my mouth shut 'til we get out of here." Category:2008 Category:Logs